


Christmas Sex

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2016 [12]
Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: Bree is horny on  Christmas so is Skylar what will happen





	

Skylar was sitting by the fire place and moaning, "Keep it up, yep that's good." Bree sat on the couch, "What are you doing it's Christmas Night the boys are in bed waiting for the guy to come which he isn't real." Skylar nodded, "I know right." Bree grabbed Skylar's hand, "You want to you know." Skylar said, "I'm 17 and you're 19 I think." Bree said, "Come on." They went to their room and started making out." Bree put her tongue in Skylar's mouth then all of a sudden they were on the bed and Bree took off Skylar's shirt and played around with her d cups. Bree sucked on Skylar's tits like a lollipop. Bree removed Skylar's pants and saw her bushy pussy. Bree sucked on the pussy. Bree was completely naked anyway. They sisscored and slept. Bree muttered, "Merry Christmas."  
END


End file.
